One Night with the twelve
by SilverDragons47
Summary: Ino Sakura and Kurenai plain a get away for the Rookie 9 plus Team Guy after Sasuke gets out the hospital. Takes place before the Rescue Sasuke Arc. WARNING: some language and mild romantic stuff.
1. Konoha Twelve, Assemble!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or similar characters.

Note to Readers: I put Transformers on a hiatus. No one was reading it, and I grew bored so it might return sooner or later. I have been in A Naruto mood! I have really gotten deep into the story, and I've been reading the manga. I'm currently on the latest issue of Shippudden. You can read them all at Anyway I was also in a romance mood, so I decided I will make up a romance story. So here you Go!

**Yamanaka Flower shop**

It was a normal Friday afternoon. Ino and Sakura were at the flower shop sitting behind the counter, just talking. Ever since Tsunade became Hokage, Sasuke has been acting weird. Ino was worried, and Sakura was worried even more. Ino knew she had to get their minds off of him. Maybe both the girls deserved a vacation, or at least a weekend.

"You wanna have a sleep over?" asked Ino looking over at Sakura, who was slowly stirring a single flower out of the bouquet, through the vase, pushing through the other flowers, dozed off. "Sakura!" she yelled trying to catch her attention.

"Oh…" she woke up, and bent her mouth into a smile. "Yeah, you know just me, you, Tenten, and maybe Hinata…"

"Yeah, but I was thinking of some of the guys too," said Ino, with the most devious face she ever made. "You know, like Sasuke…"

"What are you too chatting about," said the unexpecting visitor, with her glimmering red eyes. "I could see the crazed look in your eyes from a mile away, Ino. What's going on?"

"Ino has gone nuts!" said Sakura, with a yell but in a nervous tone. "She wants to invite Sasuke to a sleepover!!!"

"Hmmm…" Kurenai put her hand on her chin. "I think Team 7,8,9,and 10 need to have a weekend together, being the next great ninjas of your generation. A camping trip might be a good idea."

"WHAT!!!!" the two kunoichi screamed in unison.

"But…" whimpered Ino.

"No buts, the chunin exams are coming up, and all of you deserve to communicate, since you guys are the Rookie 9." Kurenai pushed her hair behind her left ear. "Plus, we can't allow genin kunoichi and a male ninja. Go into the forest alone. At least you guys will be together. I will get in touch with you as soon as possible."

**Hokage's Office**

The three jonin teachers met at the office in the later hours. Asuma was on a solo mission in the Country of the Waves, and ever since he and Kurenai had an argument, she seemed as if their relationship ever existed.

When she asked Guy to help him was quiet excited. "Anytime a ninja joins another ninja, a furious duo is made. When more then one join, the greatest vibe vibrates throughout the world! We must join them!" He repeated on his way to the office.

Kakashi on the other hand, was more difficult. "Sasuke has just gotten out the hospital, Sasuke has been disturbed. Plus, Naruto should be doing a lesson with Jiraiya and…" Kakashi trailed on, but once he caught sight of Kurenai's eyes, as mesmerizing as his Sharingan, he agreed, plus she brought him one of the latest Icha Icha novel.

The entered the room barely missing a flying bottle that smashed into a nearby wall. The room was a complete disaster. Even a extremely large hole was in the wall nearest to the window. Tsunade was laid across her desk, with her breath riddled with, judging by the number of bottles on the floor, over 30 bottles of sake. "And what the hell do you want!" she hollered.

Kurenai, knowing of the drunken Hokage's condition, mustered out her proposal. " we were thinking, w-well since t-the Ch-Ch-Chunin exams are uh coming up we thought we should…AAAHH!!!" She ducked as a bottle came hurling at her and smashing into the wall where the first one was. "Take the uh r-r-rookie 9 out on a uh camping trip…?"

Tsunade looked at them. "Sure, I don't mind…BUT GIVE ME MY SAKE BACK!!!!" she said leaping on the table. " YOU JIVE TURKEYS!!!!"

"HIYAHHH!!!!" roared the Hokage's assistant as she drove her hand into the back of her master's neck. She then drove her hand into Tsunade's back. Then she whispered. "GO! Before she wakes up. Don't let her catch you in the village! Get the rookies and go quietly!"

The three jonin tip toed out the office. Once they made it outside they heard the shriek of a drunken Hokage. "TURKEYS HAVE MY SAKE!!!!" They took off running in different directions.

**Ino's House**

Ino laid on her bed and Sakura sat on the floor as the watched TV ,until they heard a knock on their window. "Who's that?"

The bad part about it is the fact that they had just watched a scary movie, and usually when someone knocks on your door, it's going to rip you through the wall and rip your head off. The two girls slowly proceeded towards the window. Ino opened her jewelry box and pulled out two kunai. Sakura held the curtain, and nodded warning she was about to raise the curtain. " Ready? 0ne…two…three!"

The girls were relieved to see that it was really Kurenai. "Girls, get your sleeping bags. Tsunade is drunk, so we gotta get into the forest as quickly as possible! Plus I still need to round up The Hyugas and Sasuke!"

Ino ran to the bathroom and grabbed her tooth brush and Sakura stuffed her blankets and pillows into her bag. Kurenai motioned them to hurry up. "If you guys don't hurry, Tsunade will slit my throat with a Sake bottle!"

Sakura crawled out the window with Kurenai and were followed by Ino. "Wait!" she jumped back in and grabbed her jewelry box. "Okay let's go."

**Hyuga Clan Gates**

The three females stared up at the large kingdom that carried the Hyuga clan. Kurenai carefully led the two younger Kunoichi to the room of Hinata Hyuga. They found the girl looking out into the sky from her window seal. The thump of the three women nearly made her fall out the window but she turned to them. "what are you doing here?"

"Get up," said Kurenai. "We have a mission. Where's Neji? We need to move fast. Tsunade's drunk and she thinks I stole her sake so we have to move now."

Hinata stood up. She was dressed in a full pajama outfit that resembled the training wear her sister wore, yet it was softer. Hinata's hair was the most shocking, because it was lying down. No body knew it "could" come down. It was short but resembled Shizune's besides the bangs. "Um, do I need to change?"

"No, why?" asked Ino until she looked at her self in Hinata's mirror. She was wearing some tight pajama pants and a tank top that came above her belly button. She looked over at Sakura, who wore a over sized button up and some shorts that came above the knees, showing off her legs. "Oh, yeah, we are kinda revealing huh, Sakura?" Sakura was daydreaming. "SAKURA!" yelled Ino, only to be silenced by Sakura with her index finger over her lips.

"I knew I heard something going on." Said the smartest of the 12 ninjas. Neji wore his training bottoms as well and a white T-shirt. He gave a smirk, and turned away. We got to go don't we?". He picked up his bag and through it on his back. He nodded at them and Kurenai followed the young shinobi, as well as the other ladies.

**Uchiha Mansion**

It was quiet. The five ninjas crept along the board walk of the mansion that rapped around a small pond. It was depressing. Sakura's eyes started to water. She felt bad for Sasuke, having to remain behind these hollow walls. She put her hands over her eyes and fell behind. "Need a tissue?"

Sakura looked up to see Neji holding out a clipping of gauze he cared in his bag. She took it and wiped her eyes with it. "Usually, I don't cry, being a ninja and all."

"It's okay to cry. It makes you human." Spoke the ninja. That was the first real thing Neji ever spoke to Sakura. Sakura enjoyed the moment until she felt the compelling heat that pushed the five ninjas off the board walk and onto the surface of the pond.

" What are you doing at my house!!!!" yelled Sasuke after firing off a fire ball jutsu. The raven haired elite wore a long sleeve shirt and grey pants. "I could have killed you!"

"Watch your tone," said Kurenai. "Because in the end I am the Jonin."

"What do you want?" said Sasuke closing the door behind himself, clearly hiding something.

"We are inviting you to a sleep over!" burst out Ino. " All the rookie 9 are going!"

" In that case, I'm not going."

"But," said Kurenai. "It's a mission."

" I don't care. Soon I won't need to do any missions."

" What's that suppose to mean?" said Neji, flaring up.

"Goodbye…" before Sasuke could leave, a purple flower went into his neck , making him fall into a deep slumber.

"Your going with us, Sasuke" said Ino. Neji picked up Sasuke and through him on his back and the six ninjas left the mansion and hurried over to the forest before Tsunade smell the fire ball Jutsu, and go looking for her sake.


	2. Sasuke's Choice

**Forest Area **

Kurenai, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Sakura and unconscious Sasuke arrived in a small clearing where Kakashi was grouped together with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji and Guy grouped together with Lee and TenTen. Naruto was wearing his baggy shorts and a grey t-shirt with the Konoha flame on it. Shikamaru wore his pajama pants and his usual fish-net shirt. Choji wore a t-shirt and his boxers. Lee wore a green t-shirt and some jogging pants, while TenTen wore a oversized t-shirt and some shorts. The strange thing was that no one was wearing shoes, and was quiet uncomfortable. It was also bizarre seeing everyone without a head band.

"What's up with the jerk on your back?" Said Naruto with his hands folded behind his head.

"Flower girl probably gave him a sleeping shot." Said Shikamaru. "Am I right, Ino?"

Ino giggled. "Is it that obvious? He wouldn't come so he was forced."

Everyone was silenced when they heard a rustle in the bushes. "I got this!" said Naruto drawing his kunai. He walked silently, not making a sound, do to his shoeless feet. Then suddenly two shadows burst from out the bushes. " AAAAHHH!!!"

"Sorry we are late!" said Kiba, an obnoxious smile creeping along his face. He wore a grey t-shirt and grey baggy shorts. The strangest thing was to see Shino without his jacket. His chin was completely visible, but his eyes were not. He had his face covered with a hood. Akamaru sat calmly on Kiba's head, clearly half sleep. "Guy left us!"

"I apologize if you couldn't keep up!" said Guy. "With your nose, you should be able to smell us from a mile away!"

Kakashi went into his sack and placed a kunai in the ground. "Seal Release!" suddenly the clearing was taken up with a massive tent, embroidered with gold and red trim. The young ninjas stood in amazement before getting up and getting into the tent. The grass was now replaced with a cushioning similar to bedding and was covered with pillows and at the top was a lamp that illuminated the room. Even a foyer was there, where they could dust the dirt from their naked feet." You'll be staying here tonight. This is from the 3rd Hokage's special arsenal, during the Wars, so take care of it."

"My dear Lee," cried Guy. " I would hate to leave you, but I must!"

"Don't worry Guy Sensei," wept Lee, embracing his master in the tightest hug in the world. "We shall be together soon, and then we can train again!"

" I swear," said TenTen. " The way you two hug you act like you might never see each other again."

The two ninjas ignored the comment, and parted ways. Kakashi started to walk away but was crossed off by Shikamaru. "Where are you going?!"

You're a chunin now, I'm sure you can handle a few Genin, right?" smiled Kakashi. "Unless you're not up to the job…"

"Never mind," said Shikamaru, waving off Kakashi. Kakashi smiled and turned away. He looked at Kurenai who had walked away.

"Kurenai…" he said softly, putting his hand on his shoulder. " I know this your in pain right now, but we need to move on."

"Kakashi," spoke the beautiful jonin, turning on her heels. "There's another man. I've moved on."

Kakashi was shocked. He always thought of seeing Kurenai and Asuma together. " Are you together…I mean, does he know?"

Kurenai let out a giggle. "No he doesn't, but I had a crush on him sense we were academy students. I just never mustered up enough courage to ask him out." She smiled, and gave him a childish look. Kakashi could tell she was in love. "Who knows, we could turn out to be the greatest love story ever. I should tell Jiraiya!" Kurenai laughed as she walked away. _Look at her, she completely love struck. The twinkle in her eyes, the swing in her hips…wait, why am I looking at her hips? I need to read!_ Kakashi opened up his back pouch and pulled out the book Kurenai brought him.

**The Hokage Tent**

The genin all started to set up their sleeping areas. Naruto made his area in the center of the room, beneath the lantern, with his large green comforter sprawled out with his body sized pillow. To his right Shikamaru made his bedding with his feet to Naruto's side, and Lee on the other side, making a plus sign with their blankets. Beneath Lee was Choji with his bright red blanket. Towards the corner farthest from the door and to the right was Neji, with his corner pillow and thin sheet. Along the wall their was Kiba with a blanket made like a fur coat and a doggie bed for Akamaru. On the left wall was Shino with a sleeping bag that looked like a cocoon. In the corner along the right wall was Sakura who then had Ino not a yard away lying along the wall towards the entrance. TenTen was next to Ino, closest to the door because she liked the breeze coming from the entrance. Hinata was so frightened to sleep in the room with Naruto she decided to sleep in the cold foyer.

TenTen looked at her watch and saw that it was only 8:30. Usually, at a sleepover the night is young at 8:30. " Hey so you guys want to play a game?"

"Yeah, I'll play!" said Naruto leaping up and going to sit by TenTen. "So what are we playing? Truth or Dare?"

"Hehehe," laughed Choji. "IF we do then I'm definitely in. I'll go first! I dare…Ino to kiss…TenTen!"

"HEY!!!" screamed Ino. "Watch it Choji, I can make you run all through Konoha butt-naked if I wanted!"

" Hey Choji," snickered Naruto. " I dare you to loose some weight! Fat boy!" As soon as Naruto said that Choji tackled him, followed by Ino and TenTen.

Sakura knew Naruto had got him into a scuffle so she looked away, and noticed that Sasuke had gotten up and walked out the tent.

**In the Forest**

Sasuke heard the hiss of Orochimaru close. He heard the voice reach his ears. " Are you ready to come to me, Uchiha?"

"Yes," said Sasuke, looking around to find his master. "I am ready."

" The pink haired one," spoke the missing-nin. "She approaches. She's quiet beautiful. Do you want my men to take her? We can make her your…toy…"

"No!" said Sasuke. "If you or your men put your slithery hands on one of her hairs, I will kill all of you!"

"Such strong words, coming from the asker?" slithered the evil Sannin. "I can do as I please, and you can't do anything about it. Even if you can strike me down, you have no chance against all of us. But, since you are now my apprentice, I will let her go. Hehehe," the beastly voice slowly faded out of Sasuke's head as he turned to see Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke!" she greeted him. "I hope you weren't thinking about abandoning us? Because everywhere you go I'll go!"

Sasuke turned to her. He couldn't help it. She looked beautiful. He couldn't allow Orochimaru come near her. "Please Sakura. Go back to the party. I…I have to go. I'm leaving the…"

Before Sasuke could finish the sentence Sakura had come close to him, her breath brushing against his face, her eyes glued to his. "I've…been waiting for a moment like this. I…I feel something for you Sasuke." Sasuke began to speak before Sakura's finger covered his lips. "I want you to give me a chance to be your girl friend. I mean, we are becoming of age. Plus, I wanted to get to you before Ino and…"

"No," muttered Sasuke. It was so sudden, it made Sakura shiver.

"But…"

"No buts," he said, turning his back on her and began to walk away. "I have too much on my mind…"

"But Sasuke, I"

"NO!!!" he yelled so harshly, Sakura fell back against a tree. Sasuke walked up to her pinning both her arms over her head. "What do you want from me, huh? Your stupid lustful dreams, that's all it is to you. Get over it! Love is what killed my family and the entire Uchiha clan. If it wasn't for love, I could have seen through the deception of my brother and I could have saved my family! Love, Sakura! Love is all I ever wanted, and before I could get it, my brother stole it from me! Only a mind as stupid as yours could come up with such a thing as love!"

Sakura felt the warm tears run down her face. She looked into the red spirals that seemed to hypnotize her, and repeat every word, her loved one spoke. " I'm sorry, Sasuke. Please understand. I never ever knew I actually cared for someone until a met you. So I'm sorry I ever did this to you." She dropped her hands and nudged Sasuke out the way, but then she stopped. "Last time I checked. Your "true" brother told me how he feared he might loose you. I guess Naruto was right."

That rang in his head for a long time. Then the words _kill your best friend, and the Mangekyo is yours._ "Then I guess I'll have to find my own way to the Mangekyo Sharingan. " I won't kill my "true" brother."

These words broke into Orochimaru head. "He's not coming. We might need to assemble some kidnappers.


	3. Unrevealing Hearts

Note to Readers: You guys should be extremely happy I decided to even start this chapter. I had written this chapter twice before, and clicked the wrong button every time I attempted to save it. It's annoying, but I could help but rewrite it so here it is!

**The Hokage Tent**

Sakura walked into the tent and interrupted the tussle between Naruto, Choji, TenTen and Ino. Everyone woke up from their fights and looked into Sakura's hurt eyes. "What?" she said, trying to break a smile. "You guys are acting like you seen a ghost."

Moments later, Sasuke walked into the tent. Sakura looked in awe as the man who told her he was leaving, returned and with a face as pale as hers. "Um…I decided to stay."

"What did you do to Sakura!" he roared. "Are you okay Sakura!? What did you do!? I aught to break my foot off in you're…"

"Naruto!" interrupted Shikamaru. "I don't think you should bother neither one of them. Let it be." Ino saw this and she realized what had happened. _If Sasuke had turned down Sakura, a person who would care for him more then I ever could, what does that say about his feelings about me…_she looked at Sakura, and knew that it was impossible to ever get close to Sasuke's heart. _Well, there are other fishes in the sea._

TenTen realized that Sasuke could have for feelings for Sakura. " I got it!!!" she shouted in approval. " Let's play Unrevealing Hearts!"

"Hmmm" said Neji, he stood up and put his book down and walked to the circle. "What a perverted game. You blind fold each other and one of the chosen few goes and kisses their crushes in the room. You blind fold each other because you don't want to reveal to anyone, who your crush is."

TenTen nodded. "That way everyone can know that they have feelings for eachother."

"But," said Naruto. "Everyone is pretty open with there crushes. We know who likes who."

"Exactly," explained TenTen. "We 'think' we know. That's why the game is fun! Okay, I have six sticks in this bundle," TenTen held up a bundle of sticks. "6 of them are having a number on it. Who ever has the smallest number must go first. So put your blind folds on to cover your eyes! Come on Neji, Sasuke, let's not ruin the moment!" Even if they didn't want to go, they came anyway.

After everyone found something to use as a blind fold, TenTen spoke. "Okay Number one, you can go now." Without warning, strong lips embraced TenTen's. She felt his hands caress her face. _Oh, it must be Neji! I knew he'd come around._ The mystery man gave TenTen the stick.

Sasuke, Neji and Hinata activated their Kekki Genkai to see what was going on. "Um...okay. Number two can go now." She said. Naruto felt someone on his side move. TenTen excepted the stick. " Number 3, may go"

Number 3 shocked Sasuke. It was Sakura. He could tell from the way she walked, he had memorized with hid Sharingan. She didn't go near him. She walked past him. _She doesn't even know who she's going to. She's trying to get back at me. _ She handed the stick to TenTen and sat back down.

"Number 4, you may go now." She said. Without enough time for Sakura sat down she felt lips touch hers. She almost fainted from the breath he had taken away from her. He walked over to TenTen without the use of direction and gave her his stick.

"Number 5, it's your turn." Hinata looked up and saw Naruto. He was walking towards her. _Oh, he's coming! Is he going to kiss me! _She began to brace her self, when Naruto went to the person next to her, Sakura. Her heart fell apart when she saw Naruto kiss Sakura. Her tears wet the blind fold.

"Number 6, your turn," Hinata rose to her feet. Everyone kind of felt the vibration of her nervousness. Neji watched as she walked that lonely mile to Naruto. He saw what just happened and he could see the tears on her. She fell to her knees and leaned in and gave Naruto the softest kiss ever. She then fainted and fell into a deep slumber. Without revealing her secret, Neji scooped her up and put her in his corner and a blanket over her. He then gave TenTen the stick.

"Okay," said Ino, breaking the silence. "Who else got kissed?" TenTen soon walked over to her and began to talk. The circle dispersed.

"I think I got kissed by Neji!" she whispered to TenTen. She looked over at Sakura. "Did you get kissed?"

"Yeah, twice," Admitted Sakura.

Probably Lee and Naruto," said TenTen. "We know they like you. I think I'm going to ask Neji how he feels about me. Wish me luck!"

TenTen bounced over to the two members of her team. " Hi Neji, oh hey Lee." Lee face was redder then a cherry. Without a word he walked away. " What's the matter with him? Anyway, Um. Were you one of the six?"

"Yes," he said. "Yes I was, why?"

"Listen, I don't usually do this," she said blushing. "Did you kiss me?"

" No," he spoke quickly. " I was the 4th to go, not the first."

" Then if not you, then who?"


	4. Red Eye

**The Hokage Tent**

"Shikamaru!!!" yelled Ino. "Come here, I need your IQ!!!!"

"What do you want?" he said lazily.

"Some one kissed me!" she explained. "And I need your help to figure out who it is!"

"Who do you think it is?" he asked

"I have no idea," she signed. " But that Ino guy has been eyeballing me. I can see through those shades, Hey Shin-"

"I don't think so." he sighed, covering her mouth. "Whoever likes you should be able to stand you."

"The only two boys I hang out with is Choji and…" Shikamaru thought she caught the memo. "CHOJI! GET YOU FAT BUTT OVER HERE SO I CAN FEED YOU A CHOCOLATE DIPPED FOOT!!!!" She roared, brutally attacking Choji. All Shikamaru could do was sigh. He went back to his pallet and put his head phones on.

"Hey Sakura," said Naruto. "I guess you know what happened, right?"

"You kissed me, right?" she said. She was still sitting in her broken heart, but she smiled. " Thanks."

"Hehehe. So you didn't feel anything either, did you?" he said with a swat dropping from his temple. She nodded. "Well, can I have another one?"

"Don't push it," she giggled. "Come here." She embraced him in a long hug. "Thanks Naruto. You're the only person who never abandoned me."

"I never will," he broke there embrace and gave her a corny thumbs up. " I never give up on a friend, Believe it!"

**Jonin Tent**

Kakashi removed his vest and long sleeve shirt, to reveal his white T-shirt with " Icha-Icha" written on the back. He looked over at guy, who was in a unconscious state. His snore shook the trees around them. Kakashi couldn't even enjoy his book. _I guess training with Rock Lee would do that to you. I guess I will have to take a walk. _

Kakashi stepped out of the tent. It wasn't as significant as the Hokage, and could only fit three adults, Plus they where close to trees so, it was very uncomfortable. Kakashi began to walk through the forest. Their was no use in walking among the treetops, for he aloud the wind push him in directions. He looked at the moon. It reminded him of the ANBU days. He doesn't miss them, but he didn't mind reminiscing.

Kakashi walked for minutes when he heard a rapid beat of wind. He began to walk closer to it and came across a waterfall. It was a beautiful sight. The gentle waves cooled him. Then he saw movement. He pulled up his head band, allowing his Sharingan to let him see the charka of the movement. It wasn't life threatening.

The silver haired copy ninja made his way down to the bottom of the waterfall. He watched as the movement soared through the water then surfaced. It was a female. Her body glistened from the water as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. " Kakashi?"

" Kurenai!" Kakashi woke up from his daydream. " Oh, I apologize. I couldn't make out with you… Oops, I meant make out who you made out with, I mean…"

" Well, I guess there's no use of covering up," she said. " You can see right through the towel."

" Oh no!" he said waving his hands. " I have the Sharingan. I could only see your charka."

"Oh," she gave off a tempting " I don't know" face. "I need to start hanging around you or Sasuke. You Sharingan wielders are so different from the Hyugas." Kurenai began to progress past a tree and reappeared in a sleeping gown. " So, shall we?"

" Um, yeah, let's go." He said following her into the forest. They walked through the night, the moon providing light to them. Kakashi saw how beautiful Kurenai was. _She's beautiful when's she's wet…KAKASHI!!! Get your head out the gutter!_

" The moon is beautiful isn't it?" Kurenai questioned. " It had always reminded me of you. It's mysterious, yet calm and sweet. Plus it's as silver as your hair." She giggled. They made it to the tent, and Kakashi followed her as she got into the tent. She climbed under her blanket, but stayed up. "thanks Kakashi, for walking me."

"No problem." He said, trying to put on his most blank face possible. _She's as mesmerizing as the Sharingan. _He laid down on his back, And removed his head band. He started to drift off into a sleep, when he felt a tap on his chest. " He sprung up automatically. " what's wrong?!"

He caught Kurenai's eyes. She looked at him. He felt a explosion in his heart. Her hand moved up to his chin, gripping his mask. He gripped her wrist, but he soon let it go. He revealed his handsome face to her for the first time. She caressed his scar. . He slowly leaned closer until their lips met.


	5. Understanding

Note to Readers: This story is almost over. I won't reveal to much, but I hope to seal it up with a nice Jutsu, son! Yeah, I put ebonics and manga geek word in the same sentence. One of the many reasons I'm weird. But, enough about me, how **you** doing... (While you talk I ignore you)…Yeah, that's nice but we gotta start this chapter, so enjoy!

**Hokage Tent**

It was one in the morning. They probably would have been awake longer, unless TenTen didn't put them in that uncomfortable game. Now everyone is uncomfortable.

Hinata had finally woken up, and went to her pallet in the foyer. She was freezing, but her heart was broken. _It just never works out for me…I'm being surpassed by my younger sister…My cousin hates me…My father disowns me... And Naruto doesn't care for me. On top of that, I' m just not strong. _

Sasuke's face was pale. He had just lost the person who cared for him the most. He knew she was as lost as he was. She went and kissed a random person, just to hurt him. He felt sick to his stomach. _How could she just go to a random guy…I wanted it…It's my fault. I…pushed her…_

Ino was in confusion. Shikamaru was looking at her with a false face, yet was really shocked. _She still hasn't figured it out yet. _

TenTen was confused as well. _Who could it possibly be…Wait, could it possibly be?_

Sakura was still slumped over. She was had never was as depressed as she is now. It's like the kids calling her forehead big all over again, and Ino couldn't do anything. But then she saw feet. She followed the feet up to the face she would never expect.

"Hi…" spoke the Byakugan-wielding genius. " …Mind if I sit down?"

"Um," Sakura ran her hand through her hair, and putting it behind her ear, like Kurenai did earlier in the day. " Yeah, you can."

Neji sat down beside her. "I figured you needed some company," he spoke, calmly as usual. "I saw what happened."

"Thanks," she responded. "So, what's making you talk?"

"What do you mean, talk?" he asked.

"You know," She said. "You never talked to me, what makes you talk now?"

"Oh," he whispered. "I see you as one of the few people who have a sense. Your a girl no matter what, but the sacrifices you make, it's funny how people like Naruto and you succeed higher then the top of your class. It's kind of like you have to minds."

"You have no idea," laughed Sakura. "The thing is, Naruto holds me up. He shows me that I have to stand up for myself. He's going to be a great man one day."

"Yeah," Neji sound as if he was taken back with her remark. "He has so much potential. He's destined to be the best."

Sakura finally knew what he was feeling. "Neji, you're one of the strongest ninjas out of all of us. Naruto only won because of his drive. If you had that drive, you would've won."

"Thanks," he smiled, with compassion.

**Orochimaru's hideout**

"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto asked. "Should we gather the Sound Four?"

"No," said Orochimaru. "We shall send the new recruits Kusari and Hokku. If I don't receive Sasuke's body tonight, I want you to hold a Royal Rumble. The champion will become my new body. Now, Move!" Orochimaru slumped over his crumbling arms.

**The Hokage Tent**

Hinata shivered under the cold air. She never was so cold in her life. She was the Hyuga main branch, her room was always kept warm. She was uncomfortable. _Anything for Naruto._

"You don't have to sleep out here you know," spoke the unknown genin. "Come on, there's room for you." Hinata turned around to see Naruto.

" I…I…I" she nearly fainted until she felt a force push her off the ground, then onto the post of the tent. "Naruto…you're hurting me…"

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Stop acting like that! I'm a person not a god! You have no reason to faint around me! You love me don't you!?" Hinata was in shock. First Naruto was yelling at him, but now he asked her did she love him. Naruto inhaled and sighed. " You kissed me didn't you?"

" Yes…but I …" before she could finish, Naruto embraced her in a kiss.

"Come On, Get your blankets." Together the two genin put their blankets together and shared Naruto's big pillow.

Shikamaru stared into the ceiling, his headphones in his ears. Then he felt someone grab his wrist. Ino continued to wrap the arm around her neck and around her shoulder. She covered their bodies with her blanket. " So you figured it out ,huh?"

"Figured out what?" she asked. All Shikamaru could do was exhale noisily. "Just kidding. I like you too, but if you ever break my heart, I'll kill you." She mustered out this all in a whispering giggle. Shikamaru snickered, but couldn't help but think she was telling the truth.

TenTen was still riddled with her kiss. She knew she shouldn't have tried to play that game. Now she was lost. She turned on her side and faced the tent's wall. Then she felt a body move close to her and wrap an arm around her waist. She turned her head and looked into big eyes of Lee. "Lee what are you…" Lee cut her off with a reminiscing kiss. " oh my, it was you?"

Lee's face turned bright red. "Yes, it was me, but I did not want your heart to be broken. You see me and Neji were discussing our crushes and…"

Neji laughed with Sakura as they looked over the hook ups. " I knew these were bound to happen," Giggled Sakura. "Hey, you laughed."

" I know, it doesn't happen often," he exclaimed. " That doesn't knock me off the notch as one of the best shinobi, right?" She smile and nodded. Suddenly the whole mood had changed. " Sakura, I have to tell you something. I…kissed you, but only after you kissed me, and I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine," she said. "I had no idea I kissed you, but it was my first, and I liked it." She smile and kissed him on the cheek. " Thanks a lot."

Neji wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled underneath him. She liked the feeling of being near him. She glanced over to Sasuke who was like he was under trance. He hung his head low and his hair covered his eyes. _He's in bad shape. _

_**He deserves it**_Spoke the Inner Sakura.

_No he doesn't, he's been through enough. _

_**But we aren't moving. I like being under Neji and so do you. **_

Sakura felt extra weight fall upon her shoulders. "Sakura, run…" She looked at the kunai lodged into his shoulder.

"NEJI!!!!" screamed Sakura, she ran over to Naruto, but he was sleep. She looked all over the room, and everyone was sleep. She ran out the tent and found the air covered with feathers. " Not again…"


	6. Battle of the Twelve and Sound

Disclaimer: I own Kusari and Hokku but No body else!

Note to readers: NO MORE MUSHY STUFF!!! Battle mode baby! For the romantic lovers I will allow this chapter to be possibly the only action chapter. I got some shockers too! Enjoy!

**Outside the Hokage Tent**

Sakura looked around for the culprit. _Not there, not there, where…_ She then fell under fear as she heard feet leave the ground.

Kabuto drove his chakra encased hand into the ground, barely breaking the pink haired Kunoichi's in the neck. "Hm, Aware. I'm surprise a genin would have such a level of awareness, but you **are** a Konoha 12."

"What are you doing here!" she demanded getting in a fighting stance. She was freezing under the cold air against her exposed legs. She quaked, but she stood her ground. Before she could continue she felt the ache of her shoulder as an unknown drove his finger into it.

_Ouch. That wasn't a strong hit, but it hurt so hard. _Sakura turned around and saw a new ninja she had never seen before. He wore the normal sound ninja uniform, but it was yellow like Orochimaru's, and he wore a blindfold. "Watch your mouth kid. You can't take all of us."

Sakura turned around and saw a brute with a same uniform as the other new comer, followed by other sound ninja with gold uniform. He looked at her with thirst in his eyes. His voice was demonic yet childish. "Hehehe. Pretty genin. You soft, so developed…" he reached behind him and dropped a pair of manriki (chains for those who don't know). " Chain manipulation Jutsu!"

The Mankiri suddenly cam alive and whipped at Sakura. She dodged with ease as she made her way to the brute and leaped into the air. Before she could land anything, the blindfolded ninja jumped past her, kicking her in the stomach. She landed on the ground, gripping her stomach. _Something is wrong, he's hitting me in a wrong place._

" Chain Star Jutsu!" yelled the brute. The Chains began to wrap around Sakura's neck, elbow, wrist, shoulders, waist, ankles, knees, and arun the inner thigh. It pulled her into a position of a star. She groaned in pain as they pulled her body. " Hokku! Now!!!" The blindfolded evil leaped into the air and flipped, pulling out two hooks, he then held them out and began to spin. The speed he was going he would dismember in seconds. Sakura braced her self. CLANG!!!

Sakura looked as Neji clashed with Hokku and driving in down onto the ground. " Your battle is with me now!" The hyuga stepped into his fighting stans. " 8 trigrams!"

He ran towards Hokku, who jumped out the way, clearly leaving the brute open. He drove his fingers into the body of the monster. " two palms…4 palms…8 palms…16 palms…32 palms…64 Palms!!!!" Neji pushed The brute back on to the ground, causing him to drop the jutsu and Sakura land on the ground ruff."Hm..Aahh…AAAAAGGGHHHH" Neji fell to the ground clutching his head.

" Yes," Hokku walked up to the in pained Hyuga, his hand outstretched. " Did you forget Neji? The main branch has control over your seal."

Neji looked up in shock as he saw Hokku unmask himself, revealing his white eyes. " No…Aaagghh! It's true…Hokku, the missing Hyuga."

" Hmm. Your smarter then I thought," Said the Hokku. " Now, I want to see you cry!" Neji screamed in pain as his head was struck with the painful sinsation.

**The Hokage Tent**

Sasuke quaked in fear. He looked at his hand, and saw the seal had made it down to his hand. It pained him to see it was coming. He heard the shreak of the Hyuga genius, and made him even more fearful. Sasuke, for the first time, had actually feared someone.

" Are you ready to go?" asked Kabuto, who had entered the tent. " We have no time to wait around Sasuke, so grab your things."

"Who said I was going anywhere?" said Sasuke standing up. " Don't make me kill you!" he grunted getting into a fighting pose.

" No," said Kabuto. " You will come with us, or we will drag you there."

" I don't need your lessons!" said Sasuke, the cursed mark covering his face. " I don't want your help anymore!"

" Ha, and you thought he just wanted to train you!" he snickered. " Orochimaru needs a body. Your young and you wield the Sharingan. Orochimaru just wants your body."

" Then your definitely not getting me!" stated Sasuke. " You won't get me even if you tried."

" Ha!" laughed Kabuto. " I'd like a challenge."

**Outside**

Sakura crawled over to Neji who was slumpt over. His skin was drenched with sweat and quivered. " Neji, don't fight it, it'll cause more pain. Breathe!"She lifted up his head and looked into his eyes.

Hokku fell bored with torturing Neji. " Your done, you won't be intruding anymore. Your in so much pain you can bearly move." He looked at the brute. " Kusari, do as you please. Sound Ninja, block the passage way into the clearing."

" Chain cuff jutsu!" said Kusari. Sakura felt the ground quake under her. Suddenly the chain jumped out of the ground and wrapped around Sakura's wrist. A Second one grabbed her other wrist pulling her down on her body. She looked up and saw the tearifying beast. " Hehehe…so soft and gentle...mmm untouched." He squirmed against her. She kicked and screamed as he forced her down. " Don't fight. I take you now,"

" Get off me you retard!" she screamed. Kusari sat up and looked into her eyes. He put his hand on each side of her torso and brought his face closer to hers. She saw the hate in her eyes. _He didn't take to kindly to that remark._

Before she could say anything else he drove his fist into her face. She coughed up blood." You make me mad!" He brought back his hand to bash her again, but he stopped. " Your to pretty. Mmmm," he forced his lips onto her. She felt his hand reach her waist and move down to the band of her shorts. " Say a word, and I will kill you."

**The Jonin Tent**

Kakashi woke up from the movements of Guy. " Guy, what's wrong?"Guy stood with a pale face. His eyes where buldging. He was in shock. Kakashi didn't understand until he realised Kurenai was laying on his chest. " Oh, um, …one thing led to another and I…"

" Kakashi," spoke Guy. " We have to go. I just heard a scream." He dipped his head down. " I think it was Neji. We must go now!"

" What happened?" asked Kurenai waking up. " Neji was screaming?"

" Get your vest," spoke Kakashi. " We have to move now."

**Outside the Hokage Tent**

Sakura whimpered as Kusari tasted her skin. She saw him begin to undoing his pants. She felt her heart stop. She started to squirm more to get the brute off her.

" Sakura," the poor girl looked up with tears in her eyes as she saw Neji crawl his way to her. She saw the blood from his shoulder ooze more the normally. He grabbed her hand as she began to cry harder. " Be strong, I'm here."

She looked to her left and saw Kabuto pulling a bleeding Sasuke out the tent. _All hope…it's over. I'm going to die. Not like this…_

_**NOO!!!! I CAN"T DIE!!! I WANT TO LIVE!!!!**_

Kusari pressed his body agianst her's pinning her completely she looked over his shoulder and looked into the sky. The gleamer of hope shined upon her… the feathers where fading away.

Kabuto saw this aswell, even Sasuke noticed this. " Who's doing this?"

"Hiyahh!!!" through the entrance of the tent came Naruto. " RASENGAN!!!!" Kabuto was caught off guard and felt the swirling pain that ripped into his chest once more. " And there's more where that came from!"

Neji took this as his chance. He drove his hand into Kusari's temples. " ARRRGGGHHH!!!," The blow knocked Kusari back and onto his back. Sasuke ran to Naruto, and glanced at Sakura who smiled in relief. Sasuke and Naruto stood back to back as three sound ninjas approached. " Gotcha!"

The Ninjas where petrified. They were unable to move. Shikamaru stepped from behind the tree. " Sasuke, Naruto, they are all yours!" Naruto and Sasuke used serious tiajutsu, beating the three ninjas.

Suddenly more ninjas appeared. " There are 20 of them," said Sasuke, activating his sharingan. " Even with us together, we won't be able to take them, they have a lot of Chakra."

" Not today!" Naruto and Sasuke looked up as they saw a green streak zip through the air and land into the center of the Sound followers. "Leaf Great Whirlwind!"

TenTen, followed by Ino, Choji, and Kiba, emerged and joined the fight. Shino landed next to Naruto and Sasuke. " Hold them off, I will go to Konoha,and get help." Then the hooded beetle tamer turned on his heels and leaped into the forest. The two ninjas turned around and ran back into the scuffle.

Neji crawled over to Sakura. He gripped the chains and pulled with all his strength. He mustered enough for her to get her hands free. She hugged him tight. " Ow," he said.

" YOU THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU!!!" yelled Hokku pressing his hand to Neji's head. Neji shreaked in pain. Hokku threw Sakura away and pushed Neji onto his stomach." what's the matter? Does it hurt?" Neji suddenly sprung up and drove the kunai knife into Hokku's chest.

Neji coughed up blood. " A side branch could never kill a main branch, without going against him." Neji backed away. The seal on his forhead glowed bright before diming out. Neji then slowly dropped.

" No…I won't die," the Hokku said. Slumping over. " No…"

" No," said Sakura she ran over to Neji's side. His eyes were closed " Hurry some one help! Neji's hurt."

" I'll help him by finishing the job!" Kabuto emerged from the bushes with his chakra hand drawn about to send it into Sakura.

" Lighting Blade!" Kakashi came drawn with both hands liftimg Kabuto back into the air. Kakashi flipped above him and brought his second hand back. " Two Hit Thrust!!!!" He drove Kabuto into the ground, causing a crate. " Your done

"Stop." said Kusari holding Sakura with a kunai to her neck. " Or I kill her."

" Hey you!" Kusari turned around to have two of his chakra gates attacked. Hinata backed away as the brute fell onto his knees and pass out. "Leave her alone…"

" Thanks Hinata," smiled Sakura as she turned around. Her smile soon turned into a frown. " Hinata! Run!!!"

it was to late, the hooks were drove into Hinata's shoulders and lifted her into the air. Her skin ripped more as her wieght pulled her down. Hokku grined. " Another main branch. Pity, Any main branch could see this coming." He flung her over his shoulder, pulling the hooks out her flesh. " Your turn. You've slipped out our hands to many times in one night!"

" IF you want Sakura," declared Kakashi stepping between the sound and leaf. " You'll have to go through me."

" and us," said Naruto, eyes flaring red, and his whiskers looking like scars. Sasuke stood with him, the cursed seal covering his body.

Kabuto stood up. Sakura turned around and pulled a kunai knife from Kakashi's back pouch. " You fools, I might not be fully healed, and Kusari might be out of commission, but look at your friends." Naruto turned around. The only standing fighters were Lee, Shikamaru and Ino. TenTen was being stumped in her stomach, Kiba was covering a wounded Akumaru, as the ninjas drove there feet into his side, and Choji was barely breathing. The three were circled. " Your outnumbered. Sasuke can't even help with the cursed mark. It's over, your dead."

I beg to differ!" spoke the strong willed Guy leaping out the trees. " You don't stand a chance against me."

Kurenai appeared in the circle. She soon disolved into flower petals that serged through the sound ninjas. " Oh…ARRRGGHHH!!!!" the ninjas screamed as their bodies started to fade away into flower petals aswell. The petals then spiraled into a tornado before dispersing, revealing Kurenai.

" Who's outnumbered now?" She walked over to Kakashi and Kabuto. " You have no chance give up."

Kabuto looked over at Hokku who started to quake. Blood bursted from his mouth. He fell to his knees. " The wound…it was to deep…. My final jutsu, ROTATION OF THE HOOK OF DARKNESS!!!!" The fallen hyuga stood up, as he was encased with black chakra. He began to turn with increasing speed. The swirling ball of plack chakra shot through the jonin, leaving the young Kunoichi open.

Sakura screamed in pain as she was pulled into the swirling ball. " We have to get her out of there!" screamed Naruto. Sasuke began his hand seals, and two shadow clones began to swirl the rasengan. Sasuke and Naruto charged with great speed, as blue and red aruras streaked behind them.

In unison, they collided into the swirling black orb. In a chaotic blast the clearing was lit with a explosion. Shino turned around to see what had happened. "NO!!!!" Shino stood in fear as he looked onto the clearing. It was covered in a thick dusty smoke. _I have to move now!!!_


	7. Seperating

**Note to Readers: ** This is the last chapter, hate to say it, but I just might make a sequel. I know, this isn't following the Shippudden storyline, but think of it as a remake of it. I need you to review and tell me what you liked about it. My next projects: The TMNT Ultimate continuity, and the conclusion to the Transformers. So enjoy!

**The Konoha Hospital**

Kakashi woke up slowly. He allowed his eyes to pry open slowly. He saw the insulated ceiling and knew where he was. _Great, I'm in the hospital. I got to get out of here._ He turned on his side, and noticed the flower inside a clear vase. " They are from Ino's flower shop." Kakashi sat up and looked and saw Kurenai walking into the room. " Hey there."

Kakashi smirked. "Hey you," he smiled. He felt his chin, and noticed his mask was gone. He began to search around with in a panicky manner. " My mask…"

"Nah ah," said Kurenai walking over to Kakashi's bed side. She pulled the mask out her back pocket, and handing it to him. "Why do you where these silly things?"

" Because," he said pulling the mask up around the bridge of his nose. " People, fall in love with this face. Not to name anybody important."

" Oh really," said Kurenai playfully. "And I suppose this face allows you to fall in love back right?" 

"Touché," he responding. She kissed him on the forehead and pulled up a chair. "So, what's the damage?"

" A fractured rib and a few flesh wounds," she said pointing at Kakashi's chest. "But Lady Tsunade healed it before it could've gotten any worse."

" What about everyone else?" he asked. He saw Kurenai's face go serious. 

" Sasuke and Naruto had some serious flesh wounds, Hinata had a vein pierced in each shoulder, Choji had his shoulder dislocated, Akamaru was rushed to the vet and TenTen had a kunai lodged into her thigh. The only people that came without anything serious wounds were Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, Kiba, and Surprisingly Sakura."

Kakashi sighed. "What about Neji?" Kurenai's serious face turned into a depressing look. He saw the beautiful sunset colored eyes flood with tears. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Kurenai, I know you don't want to say it, but you must tell me what happened."

**Waiting Room**

The rest of the genin sat in the uncomfortable room. The only sound was coming from the radio that played the annoying waiting music. The anxiety in the room was unbearable. It was so unbearable that the secretary had to leave. Ino laid under Shikamaru, her blanket covering her. TenTen rested her head on Lee's lap, her leg wrapped tight with white wrap. Sakura had white gauze wrapping around her forehead and her eyes were puffy from the tears. 

The silence was broken by the door opening revealing Kiba and Shino. " Hey," he said. "So how's…" Kiba's questioned by the faces of everyone.

"How's Akamaru?" questioned Shikamaru. 

" He's fine," said Kiba. " I left him because I supposed he need some rest."

The room went silent as the doors to the emergency room swung open. A group of Hyuga Clan members surrounding and unknown source emerged and continued towards the door. Between the clan members, stepped out Hinata, who's face was hung low. 

"Hinata," the young Hyuga rose her head and looked towards her pink-haired friend. "What happened to Neji?" 

"I…" Hinata broke down into tears. " I don't know. They won't tell any genin."

Followed after the Hyuga clan was Naruto, Sasuke and Choji. "CHOJI!" yelled Ino as she leaped on him. Choji screamed in pain. "Oops, sorry."

Sasuke and Naruto went over to Sakura. " Hey," Sasuke said. Sakura still gave him the same look. "Naruto, I think Hinata needs some company." Naruto wasn't the one to leave Sasuke and Sakura alone together, but he had to. For their friendship.

Naruto went and sat next to Hinata. Sasuke sat down next to Sakura. "Listen, I was wrong." He explained. "I…I should have put you down. I…I didn't know what love was until…until I saw how you looked at Naruto, how you embraced Neji… and how you looked at me when I joined Naruto in the fight…I-I felt like I needed to avenge my family, when I had another family waiting for me."

"Sasuke," Sakura looked him in the eyes. "Love isn't something you can just throw away, and just pick it back up…"

"I know," he interrupted. "I don't need you to bring back a offer I refused. I just want you to be my…friend. I want it to be like it was before yesterday. I hate the looks you gave me all last night, and I don't want to see them anymore." Sasuke's tone of voice changed. "I just want it…how it suppose to be." Sasuke hung his head and looked into his hands.

"Fine," Sasuke looked up and back at Sakura. " You will always be my friend Sasuke." She hugged him tight. 

**The Hyuga Mansion**

Hinata climbed into her window. She signaled Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke into the mansion. Whatever was happening to Neji, it would be happening in this compound. Hinata walked the ninjas down the hallway that split two ways. "Um Sakura and I will go this way, Sasuke, you and Naruto go the other way." Everyone stood in shock at Hinata taking charge. She activated her Byakugan and took off running. 

Hinata and Sakura made it to a hall where voices were heard. Hinata stood at thee door and peaked in with her Byakugan. She looked towards Sakura and signaled her towards the stairs. 

Sakura walked up the steps silently. She looked back to Hinata, but she wasn't coming. She continued on when she found and open door. She saw the hospital robes folded and sitting outside the door. _Its Neji's room_ She walked into the bedroom and she quickly realized how small it was. But then again Neji didn't have much. But, there were two things that caught her attention. She approached the dresser and found a camera. But it wasn't just any camera, it was an older camera. The type news journalist would use. She opened the dresser and found photos. She looked through the pictures and found beautiful shots. One caught her eye: it was a picture of the Lookout Tower with the moon shining above it, and the streets below lit by lanterns. 

After she put down the photos she found a journal on the dresser. Inside were pages of poetry. She read over the lyrical masterpieces, and she saw how calming the lyrics were. "You know, it's not nice to go through people's stuff."

She turned around and saw the long haired Hyuga in the corner of his room. His usually tamed hair was wild and hung over his face. "Neji, what happened to you?"

Neji raised his head revealing the burnt and knotted up scar that ran across his forehead. The sight made Sakura want to vomit. "At least I lived." 

"Neji, I'm sorry. If I never…" she was interrupted with the appearance of Hiashi Hyuga. "Why is he…?"

"Father doesn't," Hinata ran from behind Hiashi. " He saved all of us. If he hadn't fatally wounded Hokku, we wouldn't be here. Sakura, Neji killed a main branch, which caused his seal to go off and nearly killed him."

"Somehow, he lived." Spoke Hiashi. "And I have to replace the seal."

"You don't have to father," Said Hinata. "You could spear him. He is your nephew and the strongest genin in the entire Hyuga clan."

Hiashi thought to himself. "The council has made it's choice." Hinata and Sakura felt all their hope denigrate. "But, I have the last say so. I will sleep on it, but Neji Hyuga, consider yourself speared."

**Training Field**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all entered the field. They were met by the eyes of the Konoha Twelve and their Jonin leaders. All time seemed as if it stopped. No sound was heard. They all looked upon the Genin entering the field. He was slumped over, but very much alive. Everyone saw the pain in his eyes, yet they saw the relief and happiness. Over his brow he wore a white wrap covering the scar. " I'm no longer a chained Hyuga. I am Neji, the Unsealed Side Branch."

**Hokage Office**

"The Chunin Exams are canceled once again," spoke Tsunade, looking over the Village. "I believe we need to separate the four S-Rank worthy genin."

"Who are these four you speak of?" asked Kakashi, raising his head from his book. 

Tsunade brushed her hair way from her face. She turned on her heals and sat back into her chair. "Team 7 and Neji Hyuga."

"Why is this?" asked Lee, questioning his misplacement of his very own genin student. "They still have much to learn. I can't abandon Neji. He's one of the strongest Genin…"

" Guy, I understand how much you to train him, but I believe it is in someone else who must take him," explained Tsunade. "Hiashi has chosen to take Neji under his wing and teach him all the secret techniques of the Hyuga Clan."

"And what of Sasuke?" asked Kakashi. 

"You shall take him Kakashi," pointed Tsunade. "You are very well developed with the Sharingan, and you have done well with him before. It is only right that you take him as your apprentice."

" No disrespect, to you Lady Hokage," responded Kakashi. " But, I will not ditch the other two thirds of the team. I will teach them all."

"No you won't." Kakashi looked towards the window, where Jiraiya climbed in. "I will take Naruto with me. It will be a three years before Orochimaru will come after Sasuke, as well as the deal with the Akatuski."

"And I will take Sakura will become my Apprentice," said Tsunade. "She is greatly adept with healing Jutsu. This was shown from the attack from Hokku. She emerged less damaged then Naruto and Sasuke, just from her healing abilities."

"Then its set," replied Kakashi. "I will be taking Sasuke with me to the Wave Country. I located Zabuza's old hideout, so we shall remain there to train."

"You know to find me," said Jiraiya leaping out the window and onto his Gambunta's head. He looked down and noticed the attention he had brought. " What, never seen a giant toad before? Sheez!"

**Week Later**

Naruto walked through Konoha with a grin on his face. He knew he was going to be gone for a long time. He ran up the nearest post and looked over his home. _Wow, it feels like I might never see you again. _

"Naruto time to go!" yelled Jiraiya. The young genin leaped of the post and landed next to Jiraiya. " Now come on. You don't want to miss Kakashi and Sasuke." Soon as Jiraiya finished his sentence, Naruto sprinted away.

Sasuke fixed his backpack on his shoulder. He looked over the village. _Away for three years. It's going to be strange. _Suddenly a quick glimpse of a shadow made Sasuke draw a kunai and brace himself. He looked onto the wall and from a distance he saw a black cloaked figure. _Itachi. One day…I will have to forgive you. But for now, I will become the strongest Uchiha to ever live. I will overcome you with power and I will show you…There will always be someone stronger then you._

Sasuke looked back and saw that the cloaked figure disappeared. "Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around and smiled at his friend. " So, your going to the wave country huh?"

" Yeah," he answered. " Where are you going?"

"Where ever Pervy Sage takes me," Naruto smiled. "Hey, that Rasengan and Chidori double team…pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, but it hurt," said Sasuke showing Naruto the bloody wrap going around his hand. " Maybe when we return or if we cross paths, we can try it again."

Naruto was frightened by the friendliness Sasuke was giving off. He was shocked he didn't calm him a dope. " Are you feeling Okay, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I am," said Sasuke. "What about you…dope?" Naruto frowned at the name, but he knew Sasuke did it in the friendliest way possible. At least that's what he thought. 

" SASUKE, NARUTO!" the two turned to see two figures approaching them. Sakura ran and embraced the two in a neck braking hug. " I wanted to see you guys off. It's going to be a little boring without you guys."

" Be careful Naruto," said Neji. He kept his forehead protector around his neck, due to the scar. " Don't do anything stupid."

" Now am I the type to do something stupid?" Naruto grinned. Neji's face went solemn, but Naruto just grinned harder.

"Come on Naruto!" yelled Jiraiya. "We're suppose to get rained on soon, so we have to move quickly."

" Okay!" he yelled. " So long Kakashi-Sensei!" Kakashi lifted his head from his book and waved towards him. " See ya guys."

" NARUTO!" everyone turned around to find the heir to the Hyuga clan running at top speed towards Naruto. She ran so fast she caused both of them to collapse. She pressed her lips against Naruto's giving him the greatest kiss he had ever had. " I…I'm sorry, I…I wanted to see you away."

**Orochimaru's Hideout**

" I failed to bring you the Sharingan," Kabuto bowed, even though his body ached from the battle. " But I brought you this." Kabuto revealed a scroll. " It's forbidden."

" What is this?" Orochimaru opened the scroll and began to read over it. He had a new body." Interesting…"

" Why take another body," kabuto pushed his broken glasses to his bridge of his nose. " When you could take the body parts, and make one. And I have the first parts now." Kabuto revealed a jar full of water. Sinking at the bottom of the water, was the eyes…of a Hyuga."


End file.
